a romance between Fremione
by Hermione Enchanted
Summary: I know crappy title. WARNING: first chapter contains lemon. As Hermione starts her 4th year and Fred starts his 6th year a wide range of difficulties block the way for this unlikely couple. Story is better than the summary.
*Hermione's P.O.V*

I walked up to the burrow at 3:30 AM ugh Mr Weasley was taking his kids to the quidditch world cup and me and Harry were going as well as i walked through the garden my foot fell into a gnome hole. Great. Some of the gnomes thought it was an attempt to get them out of the garden and started throwing watering cans and FILTHY SOCKS at my head I guess some one woke up as one of the upstairs lights had turned on and a silhouette had moved towards the window I couldn't see who it was but they must have seen me as the silhouette had gone and in the door way stood...

*Fred's P.O.V*  
I had woke up from a very inappropriate dream about the Gryffindor know it all who consequently was coming with us to the quidditch world cup as I looked at the clock it said 3:32 AM I groaned and tried to get back to sleep when i heard a couple of crashes from the garden George (being the heavy sleeper he is) hadn't woke up so I turned on the light and looked out of the window quickly there with her foot trapped in one of the gnomes holes was the one and only Hermione Granger I quickly tip-toed down the stairs i unlocked the back door only to see Hermione being jumped on by gnomes. I silently crept up to her the gnomes scattered (one of the many perks of being a Weasley twin)"need a hand 'Mione" I whispered as i extended my hand which she took "thanks Fred" Hermione said with smile plastered to her face god i love her smile and her laugh and the crease between her eyebrows when she was annoyed i loved everything about her "I'm not Fred I'm George" I said it always works on everyone else but we had never done it to Hermione "nice try Fred but i can tell the difference between the two of you and George doesn't even know that there's a 7:30 AM let alone a 3:30 AM" she said in a whispered giggle as we walked into the kitchen. Hermione went first and then i realised she was wearing a pair of tight jean shorts i felt my member harden at the sight of her bending down to pick up her bag she had dropped a rush of dirty thoughts rushed through my head i shivered at the thought but that quickly disappeared as mum started to enter the kitchen to make breakfast "Oh Hermione we weren't expecting you for another hour" mum grabbed Hermione in a bone crushing hug. I had sat down at the table when i noticed Hermione wasn't in the room anymore "hey mum where'd Hermione go?" I asked "she's gone for a shower to get the dirt off of her poor girl those gnome holes are a death trap she's lucky she didn't break her ankle" I stopped listening at gone for a shower my member went even harder at the thought of her naked in the room next to mine and George's. I had crept back up and snuck into Ron's room and borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak. I quickly snuck into the bathroom and shut the door just as she had stepped into the shower naked as i watched the water roll down her back i unconsciously brought my hand down to my boxer's and slowly started to wank off to the sight of Hermione washing her body oh what i wouldn't give to be her loafer as it washed parts of her i wished to touch with my hands the thought had me wanking off even harder I had borrowed Percy's wand and caste a silencing charm on the cloak so she couldn't hear me. My member started to go soft when i saw her drag her hand down to her pussy just the sight had me cast a silencing charm on the bathroom quickly so no-one heard her (I had seen Ginny do it once a couple of days ago by mistake) as she shoved one of her fingers inside of her pussy made my member harden again and made me wish it was my hand doing it to her but what caught me off guard was the name she was moaning "Fred..Yes Fred right there" she moaned I slowly walked towards the shower removed the cloak and stepped into the shower with her as her eyes were closed as she removed her hand I quickly bent down and gave her a big kiss on her lips to say she was shocked would have been the wrong word as soon as i had kissed her she had wrapped her legs around my waist and deepened the kiss making my cock grow harder "face the wall" I commanded her as she complied I removed my boxers and started to tease her with it. I knew she loved it as she was moaning "tell me what you want" I whispered into her ear "I want-I want you" she replied so I lowered my face and attacked her clit and pussy with my mouth the moan she released told me she loved it so I stuck my tongue into her making her moan louder "th-that i-isn't what i meant.. OH GOD" she screamed as she cumed all over my face "tut-tut-tut Granger you should have been more specific of what you wanted" I had to be careful because she was so young and innocent I stepped away before I did something either of us would have regretted. I picked up my boxer's and went back to my room returning Harry's cloak and Percy's wand as I sat down on my bed i wondered if that was me in control or my hormones because I felt bad about leaving her after giving her an organism but it was probably best that I left before I actually fucked her. I started to get dressed when i saw Bill and Charlie in my door way I jumped back in shock and fell over onto George's bed "you are stupid Frederick Weasley I'll be surprised if she even acknowledge you at all today" said Bill as he walked off downstairs all Charlie said was "fix it" before heading upstairs to Ginny's room (which was above ours i knew who and what they meant but I panicked what if she hated me after that but i should of realized that she hated me now i finished getting dressed and started to head down Harry Ron Ginny and Percy were all at the table eating breakfast but Charlie Bill and my Mione weren't there i sat down and started to eat a pile of eggs bacon mushrooms and toast when they walked in and sat at the opposite end blocking 'Mione's view of me. 10 minutes later dad came in with George in tow another 20m minutes later we had all left minus mum Percy bill and Charlie(apparating later) Hermione stuck with Ginny at the back whilst George kept coming up with crazy ideas as to what was going on at Hogwarts this year when suddenly Cedric Diggory jumped out from the tree he went to the back and went between Ginny and Hermione and wrapped his arms around them made my blood boil Hermione looked at my direction and saw the anger on my face and wrapped her arm around his shoulder and then i saw red he dropped his arm from Ginny and began flirting with my girl and she was flirting back after 2 minutes of flirting he went back up front to talk to Harry when i looked back Ginny and MY 'Mione were gushing over Diggory it made me sick that Ginny was like this but Hermione just wasn't usually like this and i hated it. Hermione Jean Granger was mine and no one was allowed to touch my property.

Hey everyone this is the first time i have written anything remotely lemony and no guys this is not the story i plan on uploading i am still writing that one but i hve been working on this for a year because i didn't want to make too graphic so soon as i plan to make this multi-chapter. Please leave a review as that would really help me out thank you guys.  
Hermione Enchanted.


End file.
